Ticking Off Rush
by ninewood
Summary: Taking place during Pain, Rush has been infected by one of the ticks and Lieutenant Scott has to find him after Rush escapes the storage room.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first SGU story. I hope I got the characters right.**_

Chapter One

Lieutenant Matthew Scott watched while one of the soldiers sat on Doctor Nicholas Rush's legs and Rush was lying on his back, growling and holding tightly onto the metal pipe in his right hand. Matt cursed himself for bringing alien ticks onboard the Destiny after making a supply run because the venom from the ticks had made anyone infected to hallucinate, but he wasn't sure if Rush had been infected or had finally lost is mind.

"Hold still," Lt. Tamara Johansen said while examining Camille Wray and Camille glared at Rush.

"He stabbed me," she said.

"I thought Greer shot you," Matt said, looking at MSgt. Ronald Greer lying on the floor.

"No, Rush stabbed me with that screwdriver," Camille said, pointing at the screwdriver by her feet then thought of something. "Now that I think about it, when he attacked…he seemed terrified."

TJ and Matt looked at each other when Matt looked down at Rush and frowned.

"_If he is infected, what is he seeing?"_ he thought.

"Um, Sir, I think something's wrong," the soldier sitting on Rush said as he looked at Matt then looked down at Rush. "I don't think he's breathing."

"What?" Matt asked when he knelt down next to Rush and Rush had his eyes closed and was lying perfectly still. "TJ, get over here."

"What's wrong?" TJ asked as she ran to Matt and knelt down next to him.

"Rush isn't breathing," Matt said as TJ looked at Rush and was about to check Rush's pulse when Rush's eyes snapped open and he pushed the soldier off him, got to his feet, grabbed the metal pipe and ran out of the storeroom.

"Great," Matt sighed then took the walkie-talkie off his belt and pushed the button. "Colonel, this is Scott."

"What's wrong?" Colonel Everett Young's voice asked.

"Greer is subdued, but Rush…"

"What about Rush?"

"He attacked Camille…"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, but Rush got away."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"We did, but he seemed to stop breathing. When TJ went to check him, he got free and ran."

"Find him!"

"Yes Sir," Matt said then put the walkie-talkie on his belt and looked at TJ. "Take Camille to the medical bay. I'll go find Rush."

"Ok," TJ said as he stood up and left the storage room.

Blood pounded in his ears while Rush ran and tried to find a place to hide. He knew if he played possum the aliens would leave him alone and he tightened his grip on the metal pipe. He ran faster while going around the corner then he pinned his body against the wall and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"_How did they find me without the tracking device?"_ he thought. His mind flashed back to the surgery when the tracking device was implanted in his chest and he had showed Chloe Armstrong what the aliens had done to him after he had freed her from the water tank. She had allowed him to check to see if they had done the same to her, but he didn't find anything that indicated she had been harmed and they barely had time to escape before Young destroyed the alien spaceship. Rush had seen the Destiny fire upon the spaceship and knew Young would rather kill Chloe along with him instead of allowing Rush to come back to the Destiny.

He moved down the passageway when he heard something and peeked into the mess hall. He had found out the aliens who captured him and Chloe were called the Nakai and he saw several of the Nakai in the room. His heart slammed hard in his chest as he looked for a way to get by without them seeing him when he saw a Nakai coming down the passageway and ran.

"Damn," Matt sighed as he watched Rush running down the passageway and ran to catch up with him.

Pinning his body against the wall, Rush looked into the control interface room when he saw four Nakai near the console and his eyes widened.

"_No,"_ he thought as one of the Nakai looked at him when he appeared in the doorway and tilted its head to one side.

"Doctor Rush?" Eli Wallace asked while Rush moved along the wall and held the metal pipe tightly in his hands.

"Get away from there!" Rush shouted, pointing the metal pipe at the console and was surprised when the Nakai held its hands up.

"Look…," Eli said then backed away when Rush swung the metal pipe and Eli's eyes went wide. "Whoa!"

"Stay away from me!" Rush shouted when a Nakai came in the room and Rush turned, glaring at them.

"Eli, whatever you do, don't move," Matt said as he held up a hand, but didn't take his eyes off Rush.

"Wouldn't think of it," Eli said while Rush moved by him and looked at the screens. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. He's either been infected with one of the ticks or has totally lost it."

"Well, that's just great. If he is infected, what is he seeing?"

"I don't know," Matt said as Rush backed further into the room and tightened his grip on the metal pole. Rush watched as the Nakai talking to each other as his heart slammed in his chest and he started feeling a little dizzy. He didn't know why they weren't attacking and he slid down onto his bottom, placing the metal pipe next to him.

"Uh…," Brody said while pointing to Rush and Matt slowly walked closer. Rush had his knees bent up and his wrists rested on his knees. His head was lowered and Matt noticed his body was shaking. Slowly, Matt knelt down in front of Rush when Rush raised his head then backed up a bit.

"Stay away from me," Rush shouted. He grabbed onto the metal pipe and dragged the metal pipe across the floor then held the metal pipe in his hands.

"Is it me or does he look really scared?" Brody asked when Doctor Park moved toward Matt and he shook his head.

"Don't come any closer," Matt said and Doctor Park backed away.

Rush looked from one Nakai to the other and frowned. His head was pounding as he pressed his lips together and held the metal pole to his chest.

"What are you saying?" Rush asked and Eli frowned.

"He doesn't understand what we're saying?" Eli asked.

"Why wouldn't he understand what we're saying?" Doctor Volker asked when Eli thought of something and blinked his eyes a few time.

"Could what he seeing be those aliens that captured him and Chloe?" he asked.

"Could be," Matt said.

"Oh boy," Eli said as Rush looked at them, slowly stood up and held the metal pipe tightly in his hands.

"Look out!" Doctor Park said when Rush roared and swung the metal pipe at Matt. Matt ducked as Rush rammed his body into him and ran out of the room. Matt staggered to one side as Doctor Volker held onto him and Matt sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Matt said, nodding his head.

"Where do you think he went?" Eli asked and Matt ran to the doorway.

"I have no idea," he said and left the room.

Rush ran down the passageway when he ran around the corner and nearly slammed into Chloe. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand and half dragged her down the passageway. Chloe nearly tripped while they went down the passageway when she gently pulled his arm and he stopped, looking at her. He looked behind them when he went against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"I think we're safe," he panted and she gave him a confused look.

"Safe from what?" she asked.

"The Nakai have taken over the ship," he sighed and she frowned.

"No, they haven't."

"I've seen them," he said as he saw a Nakai coming down the passageway and Chloe noticed the fear in his eyes. "They found us."

Chloe watched Rush run around the corner when Matt came closer and sighed.

"Damn," Matt said and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No. Why do you think he'd hurt me?"

"He attacked Camille," he said and her eyes widened.

"He did what?"

"He stabbed Camille with a screwdriver."

"Why?"

"Not sure. He is either infected with a tick or has finally lost his mind."

"He told me the aliens who captured us have taken over the ship. He must have thought she was one of them."

"Well, the only way to find out if he is infected or not is to get hold of him and let TJ examine him."

"Be careful," Chloe said as he nodded his head and ran down the passageway.

TJ checked on Greer while Camille sat on the examination bed when Rush appeared in the doorway and she looked at TJ.

"TJ," she said as TJ watched Rush slowly walk in the room and headed for the examination bed. He had thought the medical bay would be a safe place to hide as he looked at the Nakai and held the metal pipe tightly in his hands. He looked at the Nakai near the examination bed then at the Nakai lying under the blanket and wondered why that Nakai was strapped down. He then looked at the Nakai sitting on the other examination bed and titled his head to one side.

"Doctor Rush, put the pipe down," TJ said while holding her hands up and he glared at her. He looked at the Nakai sitting on the examination bed as he walked closer and saw the bandage wrapped around the Nakai's right shoulder then the sling.

"You're the one I attacked," he said softly and Camille saw the look in his eyes. He stood next to the examination bed while he tried to figure out what was going on and sighed.

"Camille, don't move," Matt said from the doorway while Rush turned and tightened his grip on the metal pipe. Holding his hands up, Matt walked closer as Rush growled and scrunched up his nose. Blood pounded in his ears when a wave of dizziness suddenly caused the room to spin and Rush shook his head, trying to clear his head. The metal pipe fell out of his hand as Rush slowly collapsed to the floor and TJ ran over, kneeling down next to him.

"Help me get him on the bed," TJ said when Matt walked closer, gently picked Rush off the floor and they walked to the examination bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first thing Rush's mind registered as he woke up was he was lying on his left side and something was touching the back of his head. Opening his eyes, he saw a Nakai standing next to the examination bed and he sat up.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted while TJ and Matt looked at him and TJ sighed.

"Damn," she said.

"Did you get the tick?" Matt asked.

"No. His hair was so thick it took a while to find it. I had just put the venom on the tick when he woke up," she said as Rush got off the examination bed and he headed for the doorway. Matt ran when he pushed the buttons on the control pad and the doors slammed shut.

"Let me out!" Rush said when he pounded his hands on the door then turned, looking at the Nakai. His heart slammed in his chest as he breathing hard and fast through his nose and slowly backed up.

Matt wasn't sure what to do when the walkie-talkie hissed and Matt removed the walkie-talkie off his belt.

"Matt, have you found Rush?" Young's voice asked and Matt watched Rush as Rush tried to find something to use as a weapon.

"Yes, we have him in the medical bay, but he isn't co-operating."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He has a tick. TJ found it and was about to remove it when he woke up."

"Is he still in the medical bay?"

"Yes, but he isn't happy. In fact…," Matt said as he looked at Rush and Rush backed away from TJ. "…he's terrified."

"He's what?"

"Chloe said he's seeing the aliens who captured them and he believes they have taken the Destiny."

"So anyone he sees he thinks is one of the aliens."

"No, he recognized Chloe."

"I'll get someone to take her to the medical bay."

"What should we do until then?"

"Keep away from him," Young said and Matt placed the walkie-talkie back on his belt.

Rush had watched the Nakai using some sort of device as he knelt near the examination bed then looked up, seeing the Nakai he had injured. Slowly standing up, he looked at the bandage then at the Nakai and titled his head to one side.

"Camille, whatever you do, don't move," TJ said and Camille nodded her head.

Rush started to feel dizzy again as he moved away from the examination bed when the doors opened and Chloe walked in the room. Rush ran to her and gently grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Miss Armstrong, get out of here," he said as he tried to push her out of the room, but she moved away from him and shook her head.

"It's alright," she said and he gave her a confused look. "Listen to me. What you're seeing isn't real."

"What are you talking about?"

"Matt…Lieutenant Scott brought something onboard when his team came back from the supply mission."

"What was it?"

"It was some kind of alien tick."

"Are you talking about those blood sucking parasites that attach themselves to dogs?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"Yes, he and his team were infected with them."

"They were infected?"

"Yes, TJ found out the venom from the ticks is highly hallucinogenic and causes anything from paranoia to people seeing things."

"Like me seeing the Nakia?"

"Yes," she said and he saw the sad look in her eyes. "I saw my father."

"You were infected?"

"Yes, the tick Lieutenant Scott had jumped from him to me after TJ tried to get the tick off him."

Rush thought for a few seconds when he looked at the Nakai then walked to one and titled his head to one side.

"Lt. Johansen?" he asked and the Nakai nodded its head. He walked to the examination bed then sat down and Chloe walked to the examination bed, standing in front of him. "How did she remove the tick?"

"She used the venom we used to put you to sleep so we could remove the tracking device," she said and Rush gently rubbed his chest. His chest still hurt from where they cut him open to remove the tracking device the Nakai had implanted and he sighed, half closing his eyes.

"Tell her to remove it," he said and Chloe looked at TJ, nodding her head. TJ walked closer when she gently touched the back of his head and moved her fingers through his thick, soft hair. She finally found the tick and the tick was still covered with the venom.

"Tell him to sit still," TJ said and picked up the tweezers off the tray.

"She wants you to sit still," Chloe said and Rush closed his eyes. TJ carefully removed the tick then placed the tick on the tray and used the end of the tweezers to squash the tick. "Ok, it's out."

Rush opened his eyes when he turned to see TJ standing behind him and he lowered his head. He turned back around while looking at his feet when his stomach gurgled and he cupped his mouth.

"Oh no," TJ said as she came around to the other side of the examination bed after she picked up a sick cup and helped Rush lean forward.

"That's disgusting," Matt said while Rush got sick and TJ helped Rush lie on his left side.

"No, this happened the last time I used the venom on him. He must have absorbed some of it through the bite," she said while Rush curled into a ball and crossed his arms over his stomach. She walked to one of the shelves when she removed something to settle his stomach then placed the medicine in the glass then poured some water into a glass. Walking back to the examination bed, she helped Rush drink then laid him back on his left side and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he sighed and drifted off to sleep. TJ moved the blanket up to Rush's shoulder while Matt walked out of the room and took the walkie-talkie off his belt.

"Sir, this is Scott," he said after pushing the button. "Doctor Rush has been secured."

"Was TJ able to remove the tick?" Young's voice asked.

"Yes."

"Tell her to keep an eye on him," Young said and Matt placed the walkie-talkie back on his belt. TJ walked toward him as he looked at her then saw Chloe standing by the examination bed, watching Rush sleeping.

"Is he alright?" Matt finally asked.

"Yes," TJ said.

"Young wants you to keep an eye on him."

"It's not going to be easy. He doesn't like to stay in bed."

"Until we know for sure that it was the tick that made him crazy, I think it would be best for him to stay here," Matt said and TJ nodded, walking back in the room. The doors closed as Matt sighed, turned and headed down the passageway.

Rush sighed as he slowly woke up when he realized he was lying on his back and his neck, head and stomach hurt. He placed his right hand on his stomach when he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Hello," TJ said when he looked at her and she gently placed her fingers against his wrist. His pulse thumped against her fingers as he half closed his eyes then scrunched up his nose from the sour taste in his mouth.

"Why does my mouth taste like I've been sucking lemons?" he asked.

"You threw up," she said when she removed the stethoscope from around her neck and he titled his head to one side.

"I did?"

"Yes," she said. Matt had helped take Rush's t-shirt and vest off and she placed the ear buds in her ears then used the stethoscope to listen to Rush's chest. She took the ear buds out of her ears then placed the stethoscope around her neck and he blinked his eyes a few times. "So, how are you feeling?"

"My neck itches, I have a headache, my stomach hurts and my mouth tastes terrible."

"Hold on," TJ said when she picked up a glass of water mixed with what tasted like mint and helped Rush sit up. "Use this to rinse your mouth out."

Rush took the glass when he poured some of the water in his mouth, leaned his head back then gargled and spit the water into the sick cup TJ had in her hand. He rinsed his mouth out two more times then handed her the glass and she placed the pillow behind him so he could sit back.

"Your neck itches because I had to remove a tick Lieutenant Scott accidentally brought onboard."

"I remember Miss Armstrong telling me about that," he said, reaching back to scratch his neck. She gently took his wrist as she shook her head and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Your stomach hurts because I had to use the venom that was used to put you to sleep when I had to remove the tracking device."

"Yes, she told me that as well and I do remember getting sick after waking up. You said I had a mild allergic reaction to it."

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick now?"

"No, it just hurts."

"You have a headache from the bite. Most of those infected ended up getting one. It'll go away in a few minutes."

"That's good to know," he said then moved to sit on the edge of the bed and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the control interface room. I have things to do."

"No you're not," TJ said as he gently moved her hand away, stood up then nearly fell to the floor. He grabbed onto the side of the examination bed as she slid her arms around him and he shook the dizziness out of his head.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded as she helped him back onto the examination bed and took his pulse.

"I didn't do anything," she said and placed his hand on his stomach. "The reason you're feeling this way is because your body is suffering from an adrenaline crash."

"It is?" he asked while she placed the blanket over his legs and sat on the edge of the examination bed.

"Yes, when you were hallucinating, your adrenaline levels went through the roof. When you finally calmed down, your adrenaline levels fell and you passed out."

"Like when I fainted?"

"No, that was due to lack of sleep and caffeine and nicotine with drawls."

"How long am I going to feel like this?"

"It might be a few days or it might be a few weeks."

"Wonderful," he said as he brushed the hair out of his eyes then placed his hands on his stomach and looked at the ceiling. TJ got up then left the room as the doors closed and she took the walkie-talkie off her belt.

"Colonel, this is TJ," she said after pushing the button.

"Any news on Rush?" he asked.

"He's awake, but he tried to get out of bed."

"Did you stop him?"

"Yes, I put a small amount of sedative in the water he used to rinse out his mouth."

"And he didn't notice you sedated him?"

"No, I told him the reason why he felt that way was because his adrenaline levels crashed."

"He believed you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, keep doing that until we're sure the reason he went crazy was because of the tick."

"Yes Sir," she said as she placed the walkie-talkie on her belt and walked back in the medical bay and the doors closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Two weeks later_

Rush rolled onto his back when he yawned, opened his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. TJ had allowed him to return to his quarters a few days after he had the tick removed, but he didn't like the fact that Young had placed a guard nor did he like TJ coming to see him every day, claiming she was there to make sure he was alright. If he was going to be honest with himself, he did like having some downtime to work on some notes, read and, surprisingly, sleep.

Getting out of bed, he walked to the mirror as he looked at his reflection then washed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Placing the t-shirt and vest on, he walked to the doors as he pushed the buttons on the control panel and the doors hissed open. He checked to see if the guard was gone as he walked out into the passageway when he looked down and softly laughed. Shaking his head, he walked back in the room and went to put on his socks and boots.

Camille headed down the passageway when she saw Rush coming closer and he was looking at one of his notebooks. He stopped as he looked at her then looked at the sling. He opened his mouth to say something when she held her left hand up and shook her head.

"Don't," she said. "I understand that you were not yourself. What I do want to know is one thing. What would have happened if you had mistaken me for Young?"

"You'd be dead," he said and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. Nodding her head, she watched him walk down the passageway then go around the corner and she sighed, walking away.

TJ moved her fingers through his hair while Rush sat still on the examination bed and she finally found the bite mark. The scab was clean, but was bleeding a bit and she sighed, picking up a small gauze pad.

"You've been scratching your neck again, haven't you?" she asked while cleaning the blood away then placed a band aid over the bite mark.

"It itches," he said then got off the examination bed and walked to the doorway. He stopped then turned and looked at her. "I knew you were sedating me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Every time you came to "checked up" on me, I would feel very tired after drinking some water or whatever that excuse for coffee or tea is. I would go to lie down and wake up hours later. So, either my adrenaline levels are still dropping due to me just drinking water or I'm being sedated. Which is it?" he asked as she looked at him then sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Colonel Young ordered me to keep you sedated until we knew if you going crazy had to do with you being infected by the tick."

"I see," he said as he walked down the passageway then stopped when she called his name. Walking back to her, he looked at her while TJ walked closer and he titled his head to one side.

"If you knew what I was doing, why did you let me?"

"I needed the sleep," Rush said as he left the room and headed down the passageway.

The mess hall was slightly crowded while Rush walked in and went to get something to eat. He noticed the others looking at him, but didn't react as he sat down and sipped on a very weak mint tea. He started eating when Matt sat across from him and he glanced up, placing the spoon on the table.

"Did you want something?" Rush asked.

"How are you?" Matt asked and Rush placed his elbows on the table, followed his fingers together and placed his chin on his knuckles.

"I'm fine."

"TJ said you missed your last psychiatric appointment."

Young had ordered Rush to go talk to TJ, but they would sit and stare at each other until she told him he could go.

"I didn't feel like I needed to."

"Young said…"

"I am well aware what the Colonel said," he said then picked up the spoon and started eating. Matt looked at him when Rush sighed and placed the spoon on the table. "Will you do me a favor, Lieutenant?"

"It depends on the favor," Matt said.

"Be more careful when you go on away missions. This is the third time you brought back something that nearly killed us," Rush said and Matt glared at him.

Getting up, Matt slammed the chair against the table then left the mess hall while Rush watched him leaving then he picked up the spoon, twirled the spoon in his fingers and went back to his meal.

Greer walked down the passageway when he saw Rush coming toward him and Rush was looking at one of his notebooks. He stopped in front of Greer when he snapped the notebook shut and placed the notebook in the front pocket of his jeans.

"I will only say this once," Rush said, holding up his left index finger. "I have enough to do with trying to figure out how this ship works and dealing with Young trying to kill me. I don't need to deal with you. So, you keep out of my way and I'll keep out of yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes…Sir," Greer said while Rush walked by him and walked down the passageway. Watching Rush go around the corner, Greer balled his hands into fists and stormed down the passageway in the opposite direction.

Young found Rush sitting on the stairs in the Gate Room while Rush looked at the Stargate and his hands dangled between his knees. Walking closer, Young sat down next to him, but neither of them said a word for a long time.

"I know you had Lieutenant Johansen sedate me," Rush finally said.

"I had to know if you going crazy came from you being infected by the tick," Young said.

"She told you I was."

"I had to be sure," Young sighed. "Why was Chloe the only one you didn't see as a Nakai?"

"It could be because I remember her being with me on the ship," Rush said then gave him a cold look. "You were going to sacrifice her in order to keep me from coming back, weren't you?"

"I was afraid you would tell them the truth."

"And expose my framing you for murder? I am not that much of an idiot."

"I could have left you there in that tank."

"Why didn't you?"

"We need you," Young said then got up and left the room. Rush sat on the stair for a few seconds then sighed, got up and left the room.

Walking down the passageway, Rush looked at the notebook when he heard voices coming from the control interface room and closed the notebook. He stood in the doorway when the talking stopped and Eli glanced at him then looked at the screen. Rush walked to the console when he placed the notebook on the console, looked at the screen and started taking notes. After a few minutes, the silence was deafening as he closed the notebook and looked at Eli, Brody, Doctor Park and Doctor Volker. Sighing, Rush placed the notebook in his front jeans pocket when he headed for the doorway and left the room. Anger bubbled inside him as he heard them starting to talk again and he stormed down the passageway.

Chloe walked in the Observation Deck room when she saw Rush standing at the railing and was watched the blue/white light of the FTL. He had one ankle crossed over the other and was gently strumming the fingers of his left hand on the railing. Chloe walked closer then stood next to him, but he didn't look at her and she noticed the angry look on his face.

Rush glanced at her when he moved a few steps to the right then held onto the railing and looked straight ahead. Chloe moved closer when she placed her right hand on top of his left hand and he looked down at her hand then at her. Looking straight ahead, he watched the blue/white light of the FTL and crossed one ankle over the other.

The end...


End file.
